1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic information processing devices and methods, and particularly to an information displaying and selecting device and method for displaying information of a plurality of file folders in a visually intuitive and convenient way.
2. General Background
In a conventional information processing apparatus such as for a personal computer or the like, a tree construction for showing folders and files is employed to search for and read various files. The tree construction may be difficult or cumbersome to use, particularly when the size of the corresponding display is limited, such as in portable electronic devices.
Other means and methods for showing folders and files are available in the market. For example, reference is made to US patent application publication No. 2002/0054164, published on May 9, 2002, and entitled “Information Processing Apparatus and Method, and Program Storage Medium.” The patent application discloses a method for processing information. The method includes steps of: forming at least a part of a three-dimensional body by a plurality of panels having attached thereto images corresponding to a plurality of files or folders attached on a screen of an image display means; and display at least a panel by rendering a virtual ellipse for the panel closest to and parallel with the screen. The method provides an interface for displaying images of folders and files. However, the method is relatively complex and non-intuitive for lay users, and operation of the apparatus is inconvenient.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.